


Kili's innocence

by witchesdelite



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Durincest, First Kiss, Innocence, Innocent kink, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesdelite/pseuds/witchesdelite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay my offering for prompt Challenge my prompt was innocence so. Virgin Kili porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kili's innocence

Thorin watches as his youngest nephew downs his pint of strong ale as the dwarfs around him roared and cheered. 

" More, more Prince Kili should celebrate his name day In style " Bofur says chucking another log on the wooden fire sending Amber sparks everywhere. 

The dark haired dwarf can't help but smile as Kili is handed another tankard. 

" I think you are trying to get me drunk" The Archer comments laughing at the fake Offended look on Bofur's face, and then looks over at his uncle who is watching with a smile on his face. 

Thorin locks eyes with the Archer and instantly feels his heart thud as feelings rush through his body not entirely Uncle like, he can feel his prick harden as indecent thoughts flood through his mind stop it! He is your nephew he scolds himself and shakes his head trying to clear the image of the youthfully dwarf pinned underneath him wriggling and giving wanton cries of delight. 

Kili beams up as their eyes connect He can feel the usual signs of excitement he gets when he finds his uncle looking at him like this his palms felt sweaty, his heart was beating out of his chest and he can his prick twist with excitement. It feels as if the world has come to an end as they gaze into each others eyes, a desire pulses through his veins, to be marked by the king and to be made his and only his . 

" Uncle will you join us?" He calls glad of the dark night to hide the flush in his cheeks and hard sword between his legs and he hastily crosses them as he realises his companions by the fire probably can. 

Thorin thinks on this a second. He thinks about getting the beautiful brunet drunk and taking off into the night and making him scream out in pleasure stop it he is still a lad he curses " No thank you Kili I am going to scout" he mumbles and rushes into the forest to rid himself of his hardness.

Kili hesitates for a second looking around the fire at his half cut companions then makes a decision " I'll be right back" he says then follows his uncle into the woods. 

Thorin walks deeper and deeper through the trees trying to get the thought of his nephew submissively waiting for him to take him.

"Thorin " Kili calls Into the night, and watches as his uncle stops dead in his tracks. 

Thorin doesn't turn around he can feel his body tense with pure adrenaline And excitement that his nephews voice brought on his body.

" Uncle are you alright "he asks reaching for his arm and moving in front of him, he looks at his uncle who has a strange expression on his face" have I done something wrong?. “

The dwaven king looks up at his nephew And can see the concern in his big brown eyes " you have done nothing sweet Kili" he replies reaching out and running his hands through his messy Brown hair. 

" what is bothering, maybe I can help" The Archer replies, sparks spread over his body as his uncle runs his hands through his hair. 

Thorin leans down and brushes his lips against the younger dwarfs mouth, he can hear a little yelp of surprise, the can feel Kili slowly respond to the kiss as he snakes his arm around his waist. 

" I have wanted to do that for the longest of times my dearest Kee" he says pulling the youngster close. He can feel the youths hardness against his leg. " I can feel your keenness" he says with a smirk. 

Kili can feel his breath hitch as his uncle kept him close, he can feel his breath on his neck " as have I" he admits panting, running his hands up and down his arms, feeling the warm flesh.

Thorin begins licking kili's ear smiling with delight as the younger dwarf giggles joyfully " you're tickling me" Kili laughs as the older dwarf continues the assault on his neck. 

" I want you Kee " he purrs and strokes the back of his neck" I want to mark you with my seed, claim you as my own" he says cupping his face, he leans forward crushing they're lips together. 

Kili returns the kiss, feeling his heart racing, a million times to the dozen, he let's out a gasp as he feels his uncles tongue slide into his warm heat.

Thorin begins to explore his baby nephews mouth with his tongue running it along the youngsters teeth. He brings his hands down the brunet's back resting the mi no see Dr on his buttocks. " Kili do you trust? “ he asks his voice full of lust. 

Kili smiles up at his beloved uncles face" more than anything" he replies honestly. 

" Then strip" he orders softly brushing a finger over his nephews face. " let me make you mine, my beautiful little Kee. " 

Kili nods reaching for his breeches then hesitates " This... You will be my first" he stutters nervously looking at the ground. 

Much to Kili's shock he feels a brush on his cheeks " I know my sweet little Kee, your first and only" he smiles taking the brunets hand in his and bringing it up to his lips " let me take care of you beautiful one" he says undoing the dwarfs breeches and revealing the soft flesh beneath " So beautiful" he groans. #

Kili can feel his face flush and his prick twitch at his uncle's words " do you really mean it." he ask unsurely. 

Thorin lifts the Archer's tunic up over his neck and places a kiss on his chest " I have never desired a dwarf as much as I have you my dearest treasure" he says placing another kiss on his flesh. He looks down at the youngster's sword " my compliments" he grins getting on his knees in front of his beloved. 

The Brunet gasps as his uncle takes his shaft into his hot mouth, me and feel his uncles rough tongue run along his cock" oh god Thorin" he moans.

The king cannot help but feel smug as the youth begins letting out little cries of delight, he slowly circles the youths cock head lapping at his slit, tasting his salty precum. 

Kili groans as his prick leaves Thorins mouth, feeling a rush of disappointment as he was enjoying the sensation of his uncles lips around his hardness. 

Thorin lets out a little chuckle " If you thought that was good my little treasure, you wait until I take you." he says grabbing the youngsters hand and places a kiss on it " let me give you the ultimate pleasure." 

The Archer looks up at his beautiful uncle and nods " what do you need me to do" he asks jolting nervously. 

Thorin gives the youth a reassuring smile " Don't worry my dearest I'll be gentle" he promises taking off his thick coat and laying it on the cold ground " you deserve a bed fit for a king my handsome love, but this is the best I can do for now" he says helping his love down onto the thick coat on his back, and starting to undress himself. 

"will.. Will It hurt? “ the Brunet asks nervously looking wide-eyed at his uncle as he begins slicking up his fingers with weapon cleaning oil. 

" Oh beautiful Kili, I would never hurt you" he purrs placing a gentle kiss as he kneels down into the archers legs. " pop your knees up" he orders gently. 

The Brunet follows his orders and brings his knees up to his chest allowing the older man access to his entrance. 

Thorin gives the Archer a reassuring smile and starts circling his ring with his finger, he can feel his cock twitch as nephew gives out a little as he gently breeches the youth. 

Kili can feel a little sting at the intrusion, he can feel his body grasp hold of his uncles finger, he can feel them stroke the walls of his heat as the king slowly moves it in and out. 

" your doing so well dear little one" Thorin encourages, the younger dwarf as he slides a second finger in next to the first halting to allow his love to adjust then slowly thrusting into the heat making sure to scissor the youngster wider so he could take his prick easier.

Kili felt full, it didn't hurt but felt uncomfortable, as his handsome uncle added a third finger into his entrance, teasing a little as he did " I feel so full" he pants bucking his hips a little. 

The dwarven King slowly brushed his finger over the Brunets sweet spot smiling at him as he began pawing at the coat underneath, panting as his spot was corressed. 

" what was that? " Kili asks gasping as he feels an exciting spark over his body straight to his cock.

“Are you ready for me sweet Prince? “ Thorin as stroking his sword, When Kili nods he lines himself with the Brunets entrance" I will go slow lovely, if you don't like anything let me know and I will stop" he reassures his handsome nephew. 

" I'm ready Uncle make me yours " Kili says giving the king a nervous smile. 

Thorin slowly begins to slide himself into the Brunets tight heat, groaning as he does making sure to rock gently as to not hurt the Archer. Once he was full seated it took all his willpower not to slam into his lover "sweet one let me know when you want me to move". 

Kili's breath hitches as he tries to regain his breath his body felt like it was on fire, his uncles cock made him so full, yet so fueled with fire at the same time " please, Please move" he begs rocking his hips trying to release the pressure in side of him. 

Thorin gently begins thrust his hips rocking in and out of kili " Oh sweet boy, sweet beautiful boy" he pants giving the youth a reassuring smile. 

"oh god Thorin " The Archer cries as the older dwarf rubs against his prostate. 

" your so tight my beautiful kee" Thorin moans, Increasing the speed of his thrusts making sure to catch the Princes sweet spot with every thrust. 

" Im so close" kili moans rubbish his hand on his hardness, moaning as he can feel his stones tighten. 

"Come for me sweet kili" Thorin orders " grant me with your essence". 

The brunet can feel his orgasm wash over him and bucks his hips. " ooo Thorin" he groans coming heavy all over himself and his uncle.  
Thorin moans at the sight of the pure bliss expression on the handsome archers face and increases the speed of his thrusts " gonna fill you up beautiful" Kili pants sweet pouring down his face " oh Kili" he grunts and spills his essence deep in his nephew. 

Kili smiles as he watches his uncle release his juices inside of him " I love you" he whispers softly. 

Thorin beams back " you're mine my beautiful sweet kili, always and forever" he says wrapping his arms around his beloved, swearing to look after you forever. #


End file.
